The Mage Arena II
The Mage Arena II is the sequel to The Mage Arena miniquest. Players with level 75 Magic and the ability to cast Saradomin Strike, Flames of Zamorak, and Claws of Guthix outside the Mage Arena can start this miniquest by talking to Kolodion in the Mage Arena bank. Here, players must defeat three powerful god followers roaming the Wilderness; Porazdir, Justicar Zachariah and Derwen and obtain their drops in order to enhance their god cape. Starting out Head to the broken down house north-west of the Mage Arena in level 55 Wilderness. Use a knife or slash weapon to cut down the two webs in the house. Once the webs have been cut, pull the lever on the wall to be teleported into a small cave. The cave is a safe zone; you cannot be attacked by other players inside here. Speak to Kolodion about additional challenges. He will tell you that he has been working on a spell that will increase the powers given by your god cape, but the components he requires are difficult for him to obtain. As the spell imbues the power of the three gods Saradomin, Zamorak, and Guthix, he requires the components of three powerful opponents who are each aligned to a god. You will then receive the enchanted symbol. This acts similar to the enchanted key and strange device. Tracking Before tracking down the followers, it is highly recommended to set the Player 'Attack' option to "Always right-click" or "Hidden" in the Controls panel in the Options interface, so you do not accidentally become skulled. After you have received the enchanted symbol, you can look for the three god followers located within the deep Wilderness, around Lava Dragon Isle. This area is a multi-combat zone, so stay cautious! The symbol can inflict up to 16 damage to yourself, so use it with caution. The follower's spawn locations are random, and will change occasionally; you will be notified of this when you use the enchanted symbol after the spawn change. If a follower has already spawned in the location where yours is supposed to spawn, you must either hop worlds or wait for it to despawn and use the enchanted symbol again. Battling the followers The followers are very powerful monsters, being able to hit up to 43 if not using Protect from Magic, and can cast Ice Barrage and Tele Block, which lasts for a minute if using Protect from Magic. Each follower also has their own unique ability, making the fight significantly harder: *Porazdir can launch an energy ball at the player, dealing over 30 damage, which cannot be blocked by any means. The further you are from him, the less damage is taken from this attack. *Justiciar Zachariah can cast a shockwave attack, dragging you next to him, binding you and placing you in melee range, where he can attack quicker and harder. This can be avoided by moving from where you are. *Derwen can launch energy balls on the ground. They heal him for 5 health every few seconds, and must be destroyed to stop him from healing. Fighting Porazdir.png|A player fighting Porazdir, one of Zamorak’s most trusted generals. Fighting Justiciar Zachariah.png|A player fighting Zachariah, one of the last remaining justiciars of Saradomin. Fighting Derwen.png|A player fighting Derwen, an ancient servant of Guthix. The followers can only be harmed by their respective god spells, so you must use all three god staves. Your inventory should consist of: *1 Stamina potion *6 Saradomin brews *2 super restores *13 pieces of food (sharks or better recommended) *Enchanted symbol *A slash weapon (Wilderness swords recommended) *150+ casts of the appropriate god spell *Ring of recoil (with one already equipped) Even with Protect from Magic, they will still hit hard and accurately, up to 20+. Thus, it is recommended to wear a mystic robe top and bottom, along with easily replaceable items, such as the Culinaromancer's gloves, the book of darkness, and a god cape (note that the cape's god alignment must be the same as the god spell you're casting). If you have at least level 80 Magic, you should also bring additional runes to cast Charge, as it increases your max hit from 20 to 30 when wearing the appropriate god cape. Because of the high damage dealt by them, taking at least two rings of recoil gives 80 free damage over the course of the fight, which can be very helpful. If the followers are not slain quick enough, they will despawn, and you will have to track it again and restart the fight. Finishing up Upon killing Justicar Zachariah, Porazdir and Derwen, they'll drop a Justiciar's hand, demon's heart and ent roots, respectively. Once you obtain one, run back to Kolodion so that he can hold it for safekeeping. They cannot be held in the bank, and are lost upon death, so after killing the follower, run back to Edgeville and restock on depleted supplies before returning to Kolodion. Depending on their location, it may be better to run to Kolodion instead. After collecting all three components, return them to Kolodion within the Mage Bank to complete the miniquest. After you have done so, you will be able to hand a cape to Kolodion which he will then imbue. To acquire another imbued cape, the player must find the corresponding follower to the cape that they wish to upgrade, kill it again for another drop and take it back to Kolodion. This means a total of five followers must be defeated in order to obtain all three imbued god capes. The cape, like most untradeable equipment, is automatically protected upon death in dangerous PvM scenarios outside of the Wilderness. However, should a player die to another player in the Wilderness, the player will lose the cape, and the killer will receive 60,000 coins as loot. Trivia *The quest journal states prior to starting the miniquest "I must be able to defeat multiple level 257 demons", even though only one boss is a demon and is actually level 235. with a twisted bow.]] *On release, players had to kill three god-aligned demons, the Demon of Darkness, Light and Balance, and claim their hearts to finish the miniquest. However, the miniquest was criticised by players as being rushed and of low quality, for several reasons: **The demons were simply reskinned from Kolodion's final form, and all three demons had the same mechanics, save for the god spells they used. **Despite developer blogs and polls stating only the god spells can harm the demons, the twisted bow was made an exception, causing complaints on Jagex going against what was polled. **From a lore perspective, the Demon of Light and Balance did not make sense, since demons were followers of Zamorak and were despised by Saradominist and Guthixian followes. *The miniquest was overhauled with an update on 8 February 2018, addressing all the issues listed above: **The demons were replaced by Porazdir, Justiciar Zachariah and Derwen, whose appearances are unique and thematically appropriate. **The effectiveness of the twisted bow against the bosses was reduced. **The bosses aren't considered black demons like their predecessors, where previously a slayer helmet (i) or equivalent would give a significant boost to Magic accuracy and damage. **Additional dialogue was added to Kolodion to expand the lore of the new bosses. *Upon release, once players have imbued their first god cape, they could imbue another cape without needing another demon's heart. In addition, casting High Level Alchemy resulted in receiving 60,000 coins. This was quickly hotfixed, with capes being obtained via this glitch and the ability to alchemize it removed. Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Jagex controversies